


To Tell Our Story

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bedtime Stories, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the lonely wolf met a lonely fox.</p><p>Or...</p><p>The one where Derek likes to tell his daughter's favorite bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tell Our Story

“Papa, tell me the story.” Derek smiled at his daughter and finished tucking her in.

“Which one, sweetie?” She rolled her eyes at him, a bad habit she picked up from her father he bets.

“My favorite, of course.” She picks up her favorite plush toy of the week and hugs it close

“Right, silly me,” he sits beside her on the bed and clears his throat dramatically. “alright then, are you ready?”

“Yes, Papa.” 

“There once was a lonely wolf staring up at the moon high in the night sky. His mother once told him, if you ever feel lost and don’t know what to do go to the moon for it will bring you peace. Thus, the wolf sought out the highest point in the forest to get as close to the moon as he could and once he found it he howled his prayers to the moon. Once he was finished he sat down and waited. The wolf was being very quiet, you see. He needed to be ready for when the moon spoke to him. He waited and waited for days, but the moon never whispered a word to him. The wolf felt even lonelier because of that, but he was patient.”

“The moon went and came, day and night and the wolf waited. It wasn’t until he finally heard a far away sound that he moved. But, it hadn’t come from above in the sky as he wished. He looked below him, to the bottom of the cliff he had perched in for so long, and saw a shadow move swiftly. He felt conflicted, should he stay here and keep waiting on the moon or should he sate his curiosity and venture down?”

Derek interrupts the story to ask her, “What do you think he should do?”

“Go down, Papa.”

“That’s right, and he did. The wolf reached the bottom of the cliff and scoured the forest for the strange blur he’d seen. But, what he found was nothing he could have imagined. It hid inside the hollow of an old tree stump. It’s reddish coat was matted with mud and blood. It was panting loudly and its heartbeat could rival a hummingbird’s. The wolf kept his pace slow so as not to startle the smaller creature even further but, of course, it’s big black ears perked up and heard him approach. The wolf barely made it all the way to the stump before the - now he could see it was a fox! - yipped and leaped out to run away. It was only able to distance himself from the wolf a bit until he release a high pitch whine and collapsed to the ground painfully. The wolf returned the whine with one of his own before going down on his belly and crawled towards the fox whimpering. He hoped that in making himself look smaller the fox would not be so frightened. The fox ignored him for it could only register its pain.”

“No! Papa, make the fox not hurt anymore.”

“That’s what the wolf did, sweetie.”

“The closer he got to the fox the more he noticed how much dirt and blood covered him. The wolf softly nuzzled the panting fox, but it only continue to lay there with it’s eyes closed and slumbered body. He remembered seeing a clearing not too far and without any doubt picked up the fox by his muzzle and trotted carefully to the body of water. Once the fox was cleaned of all grime, water droplets in his reddish fur sparkled in the moonlight, he could see they weren’t any visible wounds and decided to let the fox rest. The wolf rested beside the fox next to the clearing and was shocked to see the moon closer than ever. No, not the moon, but it’s reflection. He looked towards the clearing where the moon’s mirror-self laid and back to the small fox. Was he the moon’s answer to his prayers? Was this a sign? Will the wolf never be lonely again? But, this is a fox, not another wolf. How can he have a pack with a fox? He howled his frustrations at the moon, but as always there was no response. He laid back down to curled around the resting fox and decided to ponder it another night.”

Derek notes his daughter sleepily rubbing her eyes. “You look very sleepy, sweetie. You sure you want me to continue?”

“Yes, please.” She yawns, but stubbornly keeps her attention on him. “I’m ok.”

“The wolf woke with a start at the feel of nipping at his ears. He growled at the fox who sat there looking innocently. The fox yipped and ran quickly around the wolf one, two times before plumping itself right beside the now sitting wolf. He nuzzled the wolf ignoring it’s growls and shoved him further towards a rock nearby with a pile of berries on top. The fox was grateful for the wolf and wanted to thank him for taking care of him. The wolf ate the berries, all the while the fox kept running around and yipping in content. When he finished eating he turned and went further into the forest ignoring the fox. He figured he was done with the fox and wanted to go hunting for meat.”

“The fox followed him, but he did not like it so he growled every time it neared him. The fox would jump and run away only to come back from time to time. After the wolf sated his hunger he realised too much time had passed since he last saw the fox and figured the other creature must have tired of him already. He continued to prowl the forest, vigilant of his surrounding but his mind would keep going back to the fox. He wondered if it had gotten into trouble again. He stopped and listened to everything around him, but couldn’t hear anything odd. He scented the air, but that too was normal. He was thinking to start tracking the fox when he felt something try to topple him over on his side. It was the fox, it stumbled on its paws till it settled back and shook its head around dizzily. The wolf scoffed at the small fox for trying to overpower a much bigger predator and the fox yipped indignantly back at him.”

“You have to give the fox credit for trying, right?” The sound of his husband startles him but not as much as his daughter delighted shriek at seeing her father.

“Daddy! You’re just in time for the best part, you finish it. Please!” 

Stiles reached down and kissed her in the forehead, also Derek’s lips too. He settle down at the end of the bed and petted their daughter’s blanket covered feet.

“Alright, honeybun.”

“You see, the wolf just didn’t understand how amazing the fox was. How brave and stealthy it could be. The wolf couldn’t hear him or catch his scent because he was too quiet and knew how to hide well. The fox thought that if he could surprise the wolf it’d see just how awesome the fox was and would like to be friends. The fox was lonely too, you know. The wolf was the only other creature in the forest who didn’t shy away or ignored the fox. Many couldn’t keep up with his fast motions and erratic behaviour, but the wolf could. He was sure of it. It took time, for the wolf was very stubborn, but, in the end, they became great friends. They protected each other, took care of one another and they were happy.”

Derek was surprised Stiles didn’t lengthen the story more, but after pulling an 18-hour shift in the station he guess he must be exhausted.

“The fox taught the wolf that even if they weren’t the same type of creatures they could still be pack. For pack is—“

“Is love, is family, is forever. I know, Papa.”

“That’s right, sweetie.”

Derek kissed the top of her hair once and both he and Stiles got up from the bed.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, honey bunny?”

“Can you tell me the story of how the fox met the hound tomorrow?”

Stiles chuckled. “Sure thing, now good night.” He too kissed her good night.

“Sweet dreams, sweetie.”

“Night, Papa. Night, Daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too.” They both said in unison before closing the door to her bedroom.

Stiles circles an arm around Derek’s waist pulls him closer for a proper hello kiss. Derek melts in his embrace just like the first time so many years ago. Once they are done Stiles hugs him and whispers in his ear.

“She’s nearing seven now, how long till she figures out that’s the story of how we met?”

“I’m more curious to know when she figures out the silly cowardly hound is her uncle Scott slash Alpha.”

They both laugh quietly so as not to wake their daughter and Derek drags his husband into their room and locks the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm stuck with writer's block on another story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
